A Summer for Me and You
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Mimi arrives to Japan for the summer to not only see her friends, but more particularly Joe. She's planned this very big summer all of it of course, revolving around the two. How can Joe keep up with her as she's planning to spend the entire July there? And just how will this all play out for him? Soon yet again will he have to say goodbye to a friend, or either a girlfriend?


"Oh my! How exciting, daddy you're the best!" Mimi exclaimed hugging her dad, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. This was perfect, her parents truly did love her, they were sending her to Highton View Terrace for the summer so she could hang out with her friends. Since New York was quite boring for the summer time.

"Now, now Mimi, we do have relatives over in Japan. Don't let them be deprived of not seeing their niece, alright dear?" Mrs. Tachikawa pointed to her daughter, but let out a settle little glee of excitement.

Mimi let her arms tightly wrap around them both as she spun on her heels to her room.

"You both are the best!" The brown haired girl spoke, as she quickly took off to her room to pack. As far she knew, the plane was taking off today. She were to have supper with them tonight, leave around 9 for the airport. And be there from a long flight.  
Mimi let her hand skim across her bed, all her plushies that seemed to fill half of the bed all stared at her. They looked sad, Mimi laid on her back, the bed was quite comfortable. It was the same bed that she had sat on with her friends, when they came over for her mother's cooking.

All of that was so far though, flipping herself over, so she now laid on her stomach.

"Hmmm..." she whined, staring at the pink phone of her's. Going to the Digitalworld was so long ago. To think she'd be here, now, going back to Japan.

But wait!

Did any of them know? If they didn't, they was surely going to be a big surprise, with a gentle nod Mimi stretched herself up and ran to the closet. It was time to quickly back, she definitely didn't want to dawdle.

"Oh no... what do I want to bring..? So many to choose from!" She gasped to herself, her fingers near her lips, in which she gently bit on from frustration. There were so many clothes in the closet, pink, blue, green, you name it. Reaching out, she walked to her mirror and placed them against her body.  
Well, it was for a special occasion, but her friends couldn't care about what she wore. They were there to see her.

In what seemed like forever, the time had finally come for Mimi Tachikawa, before she knew it she was saying goodbye to her cousins, Michael, and her parents.

"Bye everyone, i'll see you all soon. Don't miss me too much~" she spoke, with her normal soft voice. Winking as she left to catch her plane, it was time. She hadn't broken up the gang, but, they all just went off and started doing their own things.

It was time to bring those good times back.

* * *

They moved the remote controls fast, laughing and pushing at each-other, hoping as if hitting one another would mess up the race. Matt and T.K sat on the floor of the Kamiya's household racing one another on Tai's new Xbox 360, he had received for his birthday.

Tai stared at the screen, smiling as normal as his sister leaned over the couch staring wide eyed.

"Oh, OH!" She shouted, her hands shaking as she stared curiously. "C'mon T.K!"

T.K smiled, his tongue sticking out as he pressed his lips against the bumpy thing. He was definitely fixated on the T.V screen, because every now and then Matt looked over at him smirking, and rolling his eyes.

"U-ugh, c'mooonnn." T.K mumbled under his breath, as the winner for the race was declared.

Matt laughed, as it said player two wins, in which case it was him. He gently pat T.K's shoulder, "T.K, I told you, you couldn't beat me." he said gently chuckling.

T.K leaned his head , and sighed lightly; "Oh well, worth a shot. Atleast I didn't lose hope!" he said laughing, as the two tackled each other to the ground playfully.

Tai shook his head, "C'mon you two, I feel like my Xbox 360, was a gift for you guys."

Kari stuck out her tongue, and moved lower staring at the other two quiet boys minding their own business on the couch.

"Izzy." Kari spoke looking to the boy on the laptop.

"Huh?" Izzy looked up, completely shocked that someone would talk to him. Kari smiled and leaned forward, her hands leaning on his lap, in which it made the boy gently sweat.

"Why don't you race me?" she said, smiling brightly at him. In which Izzy gently rubbed the back of his head, responding with;

"Um, I can't at the moment. I'm actually doing something rather important, I have to configure these HTML codes for the new Web Page for Matt's band. And I also have to give them a music bar code in which i'll add their music to it."

Kari's face fell, as she blinked a couple of times, sighing lightly did she say breathlessly; "Oookay."

Sora smiled at Kari, as she sat on the side of the couch, she knew what Kari was more likely trying to do to the computer geek. "Haha, Izzy I think you just confused Kari." she giggled, her hand being placed against her lips.

Matt nearly bumped into Sora as he and T.K wrestled on the ground, "Nyaah!" they panted laughing, but definitely looked serious. Sora moved back closer up the rest of the arm where Izzy was sitting. "Hey you two, watch out." Sora called to them, sliding of the rest from not balacing correctly, and falling into Izzy's lap.

"Eek!" The ginger girl panted, as Izzy was nearly squashed from her sudden dead weight.

"Whoops, sorry Izzy.." she said lightly concerned at his facial expression changed to sudden pain.

Tai looked over at the two, and felt his eye lightly twitch at the whole situation. Stupid Izzy, lucky Izzy! Whatever he could have thought, he did. Clearing his throat he finally separated the two brothers, "Alright you two, don't get too excited. It's time for me to race someone, hey Joe!" he called to his friend.

Joe looked up from his book, and looked to the brown haired boy. "Wha? Huh? Me?" he asked, looking at everyone else, who stared at him.

Tai reached out to Joe, offering him one of the controllers; "How about you race me?"

Joe looked at the controller, and to Tai, then to everybody else. His glasses falling to the tip of his nose, as his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Uhh- well, I'm not- Mm, good." Looking at the clock, his heart nearly dropped. "Gah! Is that the time?" he asked frantically, placing his bookmark inside of the medical book.

Tai stared at him, slightly confused Joe seemed all over the place, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I forgot I had to meet my brother for more training. Sorry you guys I had to cut this short, I'll see you all later!" He said, fumbling with his knapsack as he ran for the door, opening it up did he leave quickly.

Mrs. Kamiya came out from the kitchen area, staring at Joe as he left quickly, did she slightly frown; "My Joe left already? Oh well, who wants some Beef Jerky shakes?" Did she announce, holding up the tray of, unsatisfying drinks.

All at once, did everyones faces scrunch up from not only the sight and thought, they all sighed; "Ugghhhh.."

"Hmmm?" Mrs. Kamiya questioned, tilting her head slightly.

* * *

Joe walked the sidewalk, his head in a bow, he looked quite bummed about something.  
"Jeez, way to go Joe. Always having to ditch the group.." he said, lifting up his sleeve to look at his watch visible, as the time ticked away before him.

He was frantic to leave, only, did he have no place to go. He didn't have to meet his brother anywhere, maybe he was wallowing in his own self pity half of the time.

He seemed every now and then wanting to be alone, as he revisited on his old memories. Of the good old times, well, they weren't good, they were hectic. But, he also remember the day Mimi had left so suddenly.

How did all of that seem to disappear so quick?

Adjusting his glasses so they sat firmly on his nose, he nearly bumped into a women.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted to him, as he spun and tightly held onto the strap of the back.

"Ugh! Sorry lady!" he shouted, and turned around, fixing his glasses yet again, Joe looked at the street ahead of him, which cars flew past on.

"Gosh Joe.. you're such a mess at everything." he said disappointed in himself. "You can't even walk safely across the sidewalk without bumping into anyone. Let alone hang out with you friends.." he spoke dully of himself.

People stared as he walked by, definitely not because he looked weird, but because he was talking to himself.

Looking at all the stores around him, he stared at his reflection, why was he so discombobulated?

"JOE!" A female voice screamed at him nearly tackling him to the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck and choking him.

"U-UGH!" Joe gagged, his glasses falling off, of his face, and his abg falling to the floor. Choking and gasping for air, she let go. "Oh, i'm so sorry!" he knew that voice from somewhere.. Just exactly where was it?

"Here let me get your glasses." She said in a hurried voice, Joe couldn't recognize her for the life of him without his glasses. He looked around, and saw her hold them up for him.  
Taking the glasses inside of his hand, Joe placed them onto his face firmly. Looking around, did he looked to the girls face.

"M-Mimi!" He gasped, almost choking yet again, but this time on his spit. "When did you-"

"Now, I'll answer all of your questions if you take me out for lunch~" She spoke with a subtle wink, bending down and picking up his bag.

Joe couldn't seem to find words, he was more speechless as to why she were here.

* * *

They sat together at one of Mimi's favorite places, it had been quite awhile for her since she last ate here. They sat there for nearly an hour, as Mimi answered some of Joe's concerns, and as Mimi asked him questions about everyone.

Joe smiled at her brightly, fixing his glasses on his face; "Well Mimi.. It's so good to see you, you should warn me though before you jump on me next time.." he said chuckling, as his neck still hurt.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just good I ran into you first Joe, I was hoping to see you again." she said in a charming voice, her hands entwining with her own as she stared at Joe awaiting for him to say something.

In which Joe's faces blushed up, as he become all nervous and speechless; "W-well Mimi, I knew it was going to happen again sometime. How long are you staying here for?"

Mimi's smile, turned into a frown; "Oh.. well.. I don't know. I hope it's for ever." she said in a light giggle. "But, don't worry Joe, I've planned a perfect summer for me and you!" she said happily.

Joe's eyes widened, and he looked around him embarrassed; "Really Mimi, maybe you would want to hang out with the gang too-" he said tried saying, as Mimi interrupted him;

"Oh I plan too, just for me and you I think we should have ourselves a date!" She said smiling brightly.

Joe's glasses fell to the tip of his nose, as his mouth hung open; "Like... a date, date..?" he said, his voice shaking, as his heart nearly beat against his chest, about to burst from it.

"Well yes, silly, I plan on having my own dates with everyone else. Me and Sora to go shopping, Kari to a hair salon. Why, what else did you think?" She questioned a little confused with him.

Joe's face fell to the table, as he face planted, she was very confusing; "Where are we going?" he asked looking up at Mimi, as she stared at him concerned.

"Oh! We're going to the beach!" She shouted, pointing her finger up happily. This was a perfect idea for the two of them.

Joe's mouth, if possible hung wider; "Beach?!" how would he ever tell Mimi he can't swim?! With Mimi's persistent attitude, she wouldn't understand! Just Joe's luck... Mimi and him were going to spend a whole summer together.  
He enjoyed Mimi, just.. she was hard to keep up with, with the things she did..

* * *

**Authors Last Comments: **

I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my Mimi and Joe story, it's not a one shot. But it's rather a very short story. Not too long however. I've been meaning to write stories for all the possible ships out there. And sadly, no, I won't be including the season 2 kids. They're a little difficult to incorporate.

Again, review, favorite if you like it! It's much appreciated.


End file.
